Ragtag Robbers
by EtherealCrescent
Summary: AU Story told in short drabbles. Kagome finds herself the hostage of a ragtag group of teenage bank robbers. But what will happen when she ends up being game for the adventure? Sess/Kag crime romance
1. Buttons

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 1: Buttons

...**...

Kagome had never been this close to a gun before.

She'd never seen or held one and she definitely had never felt one pressed into her temple.

"Everybody get down and stay down or I will shoot her!" The masked man grasping her tightly to his chest said. "And if anyone of you tellers presses any buttons her blood is on your hands!"

Kagome hoped no one pressed whatever little buttons he was talking about.

It was suppose to have been just an easy trip around the corner to the bank.

How did she manage to get herself into this?

**Word Count: 100**


	2. Insurance

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 2: Insurance

..**..

"Slayer, go get the money already!" The man holding Kagome called out to one of the other two masked accomplices.

"You, in the pink shirt!" A masked woman immediately started yelling and pointing to a teller using the barrel of her gun. "You heard the man, open up the safe!"

The teller in the pink shirt jumped and started walking towards the safe.

"We don't have all day lady!" The masked woman yelled at her.

After all the money was collected, Kagome felt herself being dragged towards the exit.

"I guess we'll take her with us as insurance."

Kagome gulped.

**Word Count: 100**


	3. Dumped

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 3: Dumped

..**..

"That was not part of the plan." A smooth voice erupted from the last masked man as he turned to face the one dragging Kagome.

"Look you bastard, I have a feeling that one of those tellers has sticky fingers." He took a moment to glance over at the tellers who in turn all gasped at the accusation. "We might need her."

Kagome cursed every one of those sneaky looking people.

BEEP! BEEP!

"The monk's blowing the horn, we need to go!" The man holding Kagome yelled, and resumed dragging her towards the door. "We can dump her somewhere later."

**Word Count: 100**


	4. Shotgun

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 4: Shotgun

...**...

Kagome was pushed into a black SUV.

"Hey I called shotgun!" The man who had been holding her hostage yelled as the masked girl jumped into the front passenger seat.

"Get in the car you fool." Came the smooth voice from the second masked man as he slid in beside Kagome.

"Keh.." The last man said as he finally got in. "Well I call shotgun next time."

The getaway driver drove off and for a long time it was quiet.

"So… who's the girl?" The getaway driver finally asked in a questionable tone. "…And _please_ say we can keep her."

**Word Count: 100**


	5. Masks

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 5: Masks

...**...

"I'm Kagome!" She shouted over yells of "Pervert!" and "Lecher!" and the smack to the back of the head that the masked girl gave the driver. "And you are?"

"They call me Monk."He answered, removing his mask to greet Kagome with a charming smile through the rearview mirror. "Nice to meet you."

Groans emanated throughout the car.

"How many times did we go over _not_ taking off your mask Monk?" asked the masked girl irritably.

"But hiding this face behind a mask should be a sin." He responded, grinning.

So she smacked him in the back of the head… again.

**Word Count: 100**


	6. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 6: Introductions

...**...

Everyone removed their masks.

"Hi I'm Sango, but I go by Slayer." The previously masked girl introduced herself. "You already know Monk, his real name's Miroku though. And those two are the Taisho Brothers." She said while pointing to either side of Kagome.

Kagome glanced right to see a handsome but gruff looking boy with silver hair and amber eyes. He smirked.

"I'm Inuyasha" He proclaimed. "And that bastard is Sesshoumaru."

Kagome turned to see a gorgeous male who shared the same color hair and eyes as his brother.

"Hi" She said.

He looked down at her.

"Hn.." He replied.

**Word Count: 100**


	7. Teenagers

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 7: Teenagers

...**...

"You guys know you just robbed a bank right?" Kagome couldn't help but ask the obvious. They were all acting so nonchalant since arriving at their _hide out,_ a regular house.

"Keh, that's nothing" Inuyasha boasted proudly. "We robbed 2 last month."

"What?" Kagome asked shocked. "But you're all just teenagers like me!"

"We're nothing like you and I'm 20." Sesshoumaru replied back coolly, while lounging on the worn out leather couch.

"You're right, you guys aren't like me." Kagome replied, picking up something and eyeing it curiously. "I would _never_ try to rob a bank with a water gun."

**Word Count: 100**


	8. Luck

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 8: Luck

...**...

"Leave." Sesshoumaru commanded. "We don't want you here."

Kagome scoffed, stomping over to glare at him.

"Well maybe I would if I knew how we got here you arrogant prick!" she yelled.

Everyone held their breath. No one _ever _got away with talking to Sesshoumaru like that.

Sesshoumaru got up and brushed passed her to go towards his room.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped.

"Oi, if I'd yelled at you like that, you'd have broken my neck!" Inuyasha called after his brother.

"And If you were smart you'd remember that." Sesshoumaru replied, "It's my luck that you aren't."

He closed his door.

**Word Count: 100**


	9. All Figured Out

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 9: All Figured Out

...**...

" I've got you two all figured out." Kagome announced to Miroku and Sango.

"Is that right sweetheart?" Miroku asked glancing at her.

"Yup." Kagome smiled at them. "You're the smooth-talker, womanizer, heart-throb of the group." She said to Miroku as he flashed his million-dollar smile for the umpteenth time.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"And you're tough and independent. You don't apologize and don't take… _stuff _from anyone." She declared to Sango.

Miroku started laughing until Sango leveled him with a glare.

"You mean I don't take _shit _from anyone." Sango corrected, smiling.

And Miroku couldn't help but laugh harder.

**Word Count: 100**


	10. Mysterious

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 10: Mysterious

...**...

"What about those two?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru calmly glare at Inuyasha while Inuyasha yelled like a lunatic.

"I'm pretty sure I get Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back. "He's kind of like the leader, he has a big heart but makes rash decisions a lot. That's how I ended up here after all."

"Now Sesshoumaru, I can't exactly figure out." Kagome admitted. "He's mysterious."

"Maybe he's the quiet brooding type…" Kagome continued to watch the brothers' interactions "Or maybe he's a lover, not a fighter." Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru's hand clamped down on Inuyasha's neck.

"Uhh… or maybe not."

**Word Count: 100**


	11. Hiding

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 11: Hiding

..**..

Miroku followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"Does anyone else want anything?" Kagome yelled as she got a drink out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I want to know what you're hiding." Miroku whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired smiling. "I'm not hiding anything."

"We're all hiding things." Miroku stated leaning against the door frame. "And although I may be the heart-throb of the group, I'm also the guy who can read people." "You're pretty good at faking being naïve and happy Kagome… but you're not _that _good."

Kagome let her smile slip away.

"Alright." Miroku noted. "Now we're getting somewhere."

**Word Count: 100**


	12. Issues

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 12: Issues

..**..

"You haven't asked to leave and you've been here a week." Miroku pointed out. "Why?"

"I just don't want to okay." Kagome answered, turning away from his questioning gaze.

"We're bank robbers Kagome. Not the best crowd to hang out with. We all have our own reasons for being here and doing what we're doing." Miroku proclaimed. "We all have issues. And since you seem to want to stay here with us so bad I'm guessing you have some too."

Kagome frowned.

"Don't look so down. I'm the smooth-talker remember? Getting the truth out of people is what I do."

**Word Count: 100**


	13. Interruption

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 13: Interruption

..**..

"Oi! What's going on in here?" Inuyasha clamored into the kitchen. "I said I wanted a root beer."

He eyed Miroku accusingly. "You're not trying anything lecherous are you Monk?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No, no, no… of course not my overly-protective friend." Miroku laughed.

"Well it seems as though someone else is worried about you too Kagome." Miroku called out as he left the kitchen.

"Keh, I was just asking." Inuyasha dismissed, blushing. "Can you just hurry up with my soda already?"

"Sure Inuyasha, I'll be right there." Kagome assured as he left.

She was grateful he'd interrupted.

**Word Count: 100**


	14. Nickname

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 14: Nickname

..**..

"The monk was right." Sesshoumaru said startling Kagome. She hadn't even finished getting Inuyasha's drink yet.

"Great! Now I have to deal with you too?" She groaned.

Sesshoumaru stood unfazed.

"Listen to him." Sesshoumaru warned. "If you want to stay here, we will all need to trust you."

"Wait… so you don't mind me staying now?" Kagome questioned, a small smile gracing her face.

"Trust here begins with the monk, miko" Sesshoumaru affirmed as he turned to walk away, "But it ends with me."

"Miko?" Kagome whispered out.

And then it hit her.

"Hey! Did I just get a nickname?"

**Word Count: 100**


	15. Personally

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 15: Personally

..**..

"_Tetsusaiga_ Bank then?" Miroku whispered to the group huddled in the living room.

"Yeah, it'll be better if we hit a bank out of the city so—" Inuyasha cut off his words as soon as Kagome walked into the room.

"Okay guys this is getting old! How many times am I gonna have to walk into a room and have it go quiet?" Kagome questioned with a stern look on her face.

"Look don't take this personally." Sango stated. "We like you and all but we're not going to risk you running out on us and ruining our plans."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/28/11**


	16. Trust

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 16: Trust

..**..

"I've been here for two weeks." Kagome stated. "If I wanted to rat you guys out don't you think I would have already?"

"As soon as we realized you were gone, we would just up and move to another safe house anyways." Sango replied.

"Fine!" Kagome shouted, exasperated. "Can I see you for a second?" she asked.

Sango followed Kagome into a back room.

Kagome lifted up her shirt.

"What are those?" Sango asked taking in the black and purple marks marring Kagome's skin.

"They're the reason I'm never going back home." Kagome answered. "So… what bank are _we_ robbing?"

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/28/11**


	17. Caring

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 17: Caring

..**..

"Where did you get the bruises?" Sesshoumaru asked, stepping into Kagome's room that night.

"I told everyone earlier..." Kagome answered turning away in her bed. "that's not important. I'm just not gonna go back to get anymore alright?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

"Why do you even care?" Kagome asked. "I only told so you—so _everyone_ would trust me."

"Because I—" Sesshoumaru started before he closed his mouth abruptly.

Kagome turned over to look at him questioningly.

"I do not care Miko." Sesshoumaru assured, retreating from her room.

"…my step father." Kagome whispered quietly, just as Sesshoumaru shut the door.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/28/11**


	18. The Hostage

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 18: The Hostage

..**..

"Wait… I'm confused."Kagome admitted after Miroku went over Sesshoumaru's plan for the seventh time. It turned out Sesshoumaru was the brains behind the entire operation. "Where do I come in?" she asked.

"You don't." Sesshoumaru replied flatly.

"I thought we were over this!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not gonna rat so why can't I help you guys?"

"There is nothing we need you to do." Sesshoumaru declared. "Three robbers and one getaway driver is enough. You will merely get in the way."

"But—"

"No."

Kagome pouted slightly.

"I've got it!" Kagome shouted triumphantly in Sesshoumaru's face. "I'll be the hostage!"

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/28/11**


	19. Brooding

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 19: Brooding

..**..

"You have to admit Sesshoumaru…" Miroku stated gently for Sesshoumaru did not like changes to his plans. "Kagome might be on to something."

"Yeah!" Kagome squealed excitingly. "I might be!"

"The tellers did listen when she was our real hostage..." Inuyasha added.

"And I'll get to wear a wig and dress up and—"

"You can play the hostage." Sesshoumaru quickly interrupted. "But your squealing is excessive Miko."

"Yeah, well so is your _b-r-o-o-d-i-n-g_." Kagome added teasingly before returning to develop the perfect fake hostage persona.

Sesshoumaru resumed "relaxing"—_not brooding_—he assured himself.

And smiled…when no one was looking.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/29/11**


	20. Uneasy Feelings

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 20: Uneasy Feelings

..**..

Sesshoumaru watched as she happily spray painted a water gun black. It had been Inuyasha's idea to use water guns and although he'd never compliment his idiot brother, the suggestion had been a good one. Sesshoumaru knew that he'd feel uneasy seeing the silly girl holding a real weapon. Only he carried a real gun to their robberies.

As far as he was concerned no one else was competent enough.

Yes, that was it he mused. He disliked the idea because she'd be a danger to others… not because he was worried about her safety. That wasn't it at all.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/30/11**


	21. Last Time

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 21: Last Time

..**..

" Inuyasha I finished spray painting your gun." Kagome announced. She wished Sessohumaru would've let her be a robber but she'd take what she could get. She wanted to feel … powerful, for she hadn't known that feeling for a while.

Instead she'd be the hostage, the person who was weak and victimized. She sighed a little at that thought. With how her life had become she figured she'd be a pretty convincing actress.

Dressing up would surely be fun though and she _was_ playing hostage by choice.

However, it would be the _last time_. She'd make sure of it.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/30/11**

* * *

><p>Make me a little happier and review why don't u. ;)<p> 


	22. Dress Up

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 22: Dress Up

..**..

"What do you think?" Kagome asked.

Standing in front of him, Kagome wore a long brown wig, loads of makeup including fake eyelashes and red lipstick, a short black dress, and it seemed she'd even stuffed her bra. _He was sure he didn't actually notice that last bit though. _

"Did you use a spray tan?" Sesshoumaru inquired, arching a brow.

"Yup!" She exclaimed proudly. "This'll be my hostage look."

"Hn… I preferred you better before." Sesshoumaru replied disdainfully.

"Is there a hidden compliment in there somewhere?" Kagome smiled.

"… I assure you it was just an insult."

Kagome kept smiling.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/31/11**

* * *

><p><em>I love reviews! Keep me writing! <em>

_**Author's Note:** Btw I wanted to put this up on Halloween on purpose. And since its been 10/31 for 28 minutes... Hope you enjoyed =]_


	23. Something's Off

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 23: Something's Off

..**..

Inuyasha knew something was off with his brother. The bastard hadn't glared at him in a long time, _like a day_, which was very unusual. They were also getting closer to the robbery and Sesshoumaru hadn't secluded himself in his room yet. Why Sesshoumaru did it every time, Inuyasha had no idea but it never failed that he would "go missing" beforehand.

Inuyasha momentarily considered if Sesshoumaru was being nicer—_well less menacing_— and staying closer because of Kagome, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Kagome was _his_, getting his drinks and painting his guns. It was obvious… wasn't it?

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/31/11**

* * *

><p><em>Review? =]<em>

_**Author's Note:** I can't stop updating this story for some reason. So if you're reading it make sure you don't skip over any chapters because I put up a numerous amount all throughout the day._


	24. Tiptoeing

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 24: Tiptoeing

..**..

Kagome was sure. Inuyasha was definitely following her. At first it was kind of nice. He'd stave off the monk's lecherous hands and open pesky bottles that she couldn't but then it got a little ridiculous. She'd just decided to hide out in the bathroom to get a minute away from him.

Kagome peeped out the door. _No Inuyasha,_ she thought. And Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch.

Kagome tiptoed closer.

_Just_

_One_

_More _

_Step…_

Inuyasha flew in between them.

"Here Kagome, I saved you a spot." Inuyasha gestured beside him.

Sesshoumaru got up and left the room.

_Darn It!_

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 10/31/11**

* * *

><p><em>Review, Pretty please? =)<em>


	25. Guard Dog

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 25: Guard Dog

..**..

"Miroku can I talk to you… _alone_?" Kagome asked as she glanced at Inuyasha to try and get her point across.

Inuyasha remained standing there idly. Kagome smacked herself in the forehead.

"Inuyasha can you give me and Miroku a second?" She pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"Well I guess…" He said gruffly. "but make it quick!" He spun around to leave the room.

Miroku broke out into laughter.

"So I'm guessing you want to know how to get rid of your guard dog?" Miroku asked nonchalantly, a grin still on his face.

"Basically." Kagome answered.

"Well that's easy—you can't."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/1/11**

* * *

><p><em>Review =)<em>

_**Author's note:** Today's date is amazing. I should have updated at 1:11 PM lol._


	26. Genuine

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 26: Genuine

..**..

"You genuinely care about Inuyasha right?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Of course… as a friend." Kagome assured.

"Then you'll be stuck with him forever." Miroku put it simply. "He hasn't had a lot of genuine care in his life so he'd protect anyone who loves him with his life, Kagome. He's always going to be slightly domineering… although I must admit he has taken a more specific liking to you than to anyone else."

Kagome blushed a little.

"…Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"What are his issues?" Kagome asked quietly. "…Inuyasha's?"

I figured that this conversation would lead to that." Miroku admitted. "Take a seat."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/1/11**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> I have 6 more chapters I could put up today... should I?_


	27. Inuyasha's Tale

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 27: Inuyasha's Tale

...**...

"His mom died when he was little." Miroku began. "He lived in foster homes mostly. No one wanted him or they pretended to just to collect their government checks. He was abused and demeaned, which is why I assume he's a little rough around the edges. He finally ran off when he was sixteen and never looked back. He was all alone up until he met me." Miroku smiled.

"Wait but isn't Sesshoumaru his brother?" Kagome asked confused.

"Half-brother." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha didn't meet him until after me. Sesshoumaru didn't come along until a while later… we're all Inuyasha has."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/1/11**


	28. Miroku's Tale

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 28: Miroku's Tale

..**..

"What about you Miroku?" Kagome asked. "How'd you end up here?"

Miroku leaned back in his chair, reminiscing.

"I grew up with my uncle." Miroku started. "It really isn't that bad, in comparison to Inuyasha's story." "My uncle loved me… when he wasn't drunk and I kind of owe my skills with women to him, with all the prostitution and drugs I grew up around."

" That's how I got my nickname actually." Miroku said with a smile. "They said it was a miracle I didn't turn out any worse than a lecher." Miroku laughed. "So they called me Monk."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/1/11**


	29. Sango's Tale

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 29: Sango's Tale

..**..

"And Sango?" Kagome asked.

"You want me to tell you about everyone?" Miroku inquired.

"Everyone knows about me, you've all _seen_ my… issues." She reminded him.

"Okay..." Miroku sighed. "Sango doesn't talk much about her past. All we know is that her whole family is dead… we assume murdered. I basically wore her down until she joined us. I couldn't bear to see her struggling on her own after all." Miroku gave a small smile.

"And… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome finally asked.

"I have no idea." Miroku supplied honestly. "Only he and Inuyasha know, and Inuyasha accepted him so I did too."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/1/11**


	30. Storming

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 30: Storming

..**..

Kagome was highly upset and on a mission to Sesshoumaru's room.

"Oi! What'd you and Miroku talk about?" Inuyasha asked popping out from behind a corner to follow her.

"He was just filling me in on some things." Kagome answered before turning to face him.

"You and I are going to have to have a talk about some things later, but right now I need to talk to Sesshoumaru _alone_… okay?"

"What do you need to talk to that bastard for?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat jealous.

"Oh I won't be the one talking, _he'll_ be." Kagome affirmed confidently, before storming off.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/2/11**


	31. Hypocrite

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 31: Hypocrite

..**..

"How dare _you _insinuate that_ I_ needed to let everyone know my business!" Kagome yelled as soon as she barged into Sesshoumaru's room.

"You have yelled at me once Miko." Sesshoumaru stated evenly, standing to glare down at her."I won't allow it again."

"I'm not afraid of you like everyone else." She glared harder at him. "You're such a hypocrite."

He arched an agitated brow at her.

"You told me to tell everyone so they'd trust me… but no one really even knows anything about you!" She paused. "I let everyone see my scars… because of you."

He said nothing.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/2/11**


	32. Dumbfounded

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 32: Dumbfounded

..**..

"Do you not have anything to say Sesshoumaru?' Kagome asked angrily.

"No."

"_No?"_ Kagome asked, not believing her ears.

"What were you expecting?" Sessohumaru questioned, his tone remaining even. "That you were going to barge in here and I was suddenly going to open up to you?"

"No… I just figured—"

"Get out." Sesshoumaru ordered, turning away from her.

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment. That was not how she'd imagined this turning out.

"Inuyasha is right…" Kagome hissed at him while turning to leave. "You _are_ a bastard."

She shut the door harshly.

And Sesshoumaru scoffed… weakly.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/2/11**


	33. Letting Him Down Easy

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 33: Letting Him Down Easy

..**..

"But _I _chose you to come with us_." _Inuyasha argued.

"True but originally I was only your hostage." Kagome reminded.

"Ok… but you always do stuff _just _for me." Inuyasha pointed out.

"And I still would." Kagome explained.

"But I protect you from Miroku's hands!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"And I _sincerely_ appreciate that." Kagome replied gratefully.

...

..

.

"But… I like you though." Inuyasha admitted dejectedly.

"And I like you too…" Kagome insisted. "You're like… my best friend here."

"Best friend…?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yeah" Kagome assured, "the absolute best."

Inuyasha thought about it quietly.

"Keh… I could live with that." Inuyasha decided.

…_eventually_

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/2/11**


	34. Double Think

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 34: Double Think

..**..

_Kagome thought silently to herself…_

The robbery was one day away.

Sesshoumaru had shut himself up in his room, although everyone assured her that it was normal she wasn't so sure it was for the same reasons this time.

Inuyasha was conflicted. Trying hard to give her space but failing miserably at it.

Miroku was gone, "perfecting his getaway driving skills."

And Sango had went with him which was funny because Sango always acted like she _didn't _like being alone with "the pervert."

_Kagome sighed…_

And Sesshoumaru was shut up in his room…

_Wait…. had she already thought about that?_

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/6/11**


	35. Now or Never

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 35: Now or Never

..**..

"Is everyone ready?" Inuyasha asked as he tucked his gun into his belt. The day of the robbery had come and it was now or never.

Everyone nodded their heads except Sesshoumaru who merely stared as if he was uninterested.

"Okay Kagome, Miroku is going to drop you off at the bank early. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kagome replied back confidently.

"Alright then." Inuyasha replied gruffly as he pulled down his mask. "Let's go make some cash."

Kagome could tell that underneath his mask, he was surely smirking.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/6/11**


	36. PreRobbery Jitters

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 36: Pre-Robbery Jitters

..**..

She was nervous.

Surrounded by everyone in the bank, Kagome was sure that they could see through her disguise.

To ease herself she went through the plan again:

1. Her masked friends would rush into the bank causing chaos with water guns.

2. She would act the hostage to hopefully hasten the robbery and lessen the likelihood that someone would defy them.

3. They would get the money.

4. A perverted Miroku would be waiting to drive them away to one of many safe houses and they'd all laugh it off like it was nothing.

It was too simple… right?

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/8/11**


	37. According to Plan

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 37: According to Plan

..**..

Kagome jumped, startled at their entrance.

They'd burst into the building like they'd planned on robbing the place!

_Oh wait…_ well then the plan was going perfectly thus far, Kagome mused.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and she commenced screaming and pleading for him to let her go.

The tellers looked scared and from the looks of things Sango had already begun retrieving the money.

Kagome vaguely wondered what Sesshoumaru's part in the robberies was; he just seemed to observe silently.

Everything continued going flawlessly...

That is until Kagome lost her balance… which jolted Inuyasha… whose gun then slid across the floor.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/9/11**

**Author's Note:**

**Two updates today (maybe more later).**

**Thanks for all the fav. story alerts everyone, they make me happy! And a special thanks to those who have left reviews. ^_^**


	38. Plan B

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 38: Plan B

..**..

Time stopped.

The gun landed beside a man.

He resembled one of those wanna-play-hero type of guys.

_—Very bad._

He began reaching for said gun—_water_ gun he'd undoubtedly figure out.

—And then everything would promptly go to _hell._

An earsplitting '_BANG'_ resonated.

Eyes widening, Kagome took in Sesshoumaru's hand held high, a _real _gun grasped within his fingers.

—A different route to hell then?

Kagome lunged for the fake gun and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"All of you leave now or I'll shoot him!" She screamed.

It was the only thing she could come up with at that moment.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/9/11**

**Don't forget to review ^_^**


	39. Retreat

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 39: Retreat

..**..

If Sesshoumaru hadn't trained himself to stay composed, he'd have broken Kagome's cover. He'd come close to snarling out in outrage at her idiotic "plan". He'd had everything under control. Now she was standing there looking frightened, pointing a gun at Inuyasha, and ordering them to leave the bank.

Inuyasha turned to him to see what to do.

"We'll leave." Sesshoumaru forced out between clenched teeth. "Don't shoot." He added for good measure.

Sango dropped the bag of money and they retreated from the bank, leaving Kagome standing there.

How she planned on leaving unnoticed now, Sesshoumaru had no idea.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/10/11**


	40. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 40: Escape

..**..

Everyone rushed around Kagome.

First came pats on the back followed by "You saved us!" and "You're a hero!"

But soon after that came the questions and the accusations; "Why'd you just let them go?" someone asked, "You should have made them wait until the police came!" another yelled and after that she was sure she'd even heard someone say she should have shot Inuyasha.

"The police are on their way, they'll want to talk to you." A teller informed her shortly.

"I—but…" She started. She had _not _thought this all the way through.

She bolted out the door.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/10/11**

**Author's Note: Does anyone else always say Es-ca-pe like Dory from finding Nemo whenever they see that word? lol.-Random**


	41. Alone

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 41: Alone

..**..

Kagome ran until her lungs burned.

Ducking in an alley, she discarded the wig and heels and used the inside of her dress to smear off her makeup.

She didn't know where to go since they'd decided to rob a bank outside the city. And even if they hadn't there was no way she could have gone home after being missing so long. Her step father would probably kill her.

Night came and she walked alone on tired legs along the side of the road. A car trailed behind her and blinked its lights.

She prayed it wasn't the cops.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/12/11**


	42. Searching

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 42: Searching

..**..

The car passed and slowed to a stop a little ahead of her.

Scared, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oi Kagome hurry up and get in!" She heard the familiar voice of Inuyasha call out as he stuck his head out the passenger side window.

They came back for her! She smiled and ran to hop in the backseat.

"Inuyasha and I have been searching all over for you!" Miroku exclaimed as he drove off. "They told me what happened in the bank, what were you thinking?"

"Not sure… but I swear it made sense at the time." Kagome promised.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/12/11**


	43. Plan B Explained

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 43: Plan B Explained

..**..

"I thought that guy was going to find out the gun was fake and we'd all go to jail… but then Sesshoumaru pulled out a real gun and all I could think was that we'd all go to jail for a _long_ time." Kagome explained. "I panicked!"

"No one needed to get shot because I'm clumsy… so I got you guys out… no jail, no gunshot wounds."

Miroku merely nodded his head in understanding.

And then the car ride became quiet.

"So…" Kagome broke the silence, "Is Sesshoumaru upset?"

"Definitely." Miroku said, smiling.

Kagome sunk down further in her seat.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/12/11**


	44. The Argument Part I

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 44: The Argument Part I

..**..

Kagome had not known Sesshoumaru could yell.

Of course she knew he was physically capable of it, _most likely_, but it still came as a surprise to her that he was actually doing it. She knew she probably should've been actually listening or even yelling back but she was entranced. She hadn't heard him speak this much…well—_ever_. She found she quite liked his deep sultry voice even like this. Yelling was much better than being ignored.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" He shouted, exasperated.

"You didn't have to yell." She finally replied back. '_But please… continue.'_

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/13/11**

**(2 updates or more today)**


	45. The Argument Part II

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 45: The Argument Part II

..**..

_Why was she looking at him like that? _

Sesshoumaru was trying to explain to her that he would've had everything under control in the bank and that her actions had been idiotic. She could've been found out or even arrested, didn't she understand that?

…

..

.

He asked her again.

Still no answer.

She wasn't even listening to him! And then she had the _nerve_ to inform him that he didn't need to yell at her… _she couldn't be serious!_

He yelled harder!

She yelled back!

_And then..._

_And then!_

_…She kissed him?_

_Oh and he kissed her back._

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/13/11**

**Read and Review, please and thank you =)**


	46. Her Point of View

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 46: Her Point of View

..**..

Kagome had no idea what happened.

Sesshoumaru had begun yelling with more vigor and she'd yelled back about how he was being an overdramatic jerk. They'd stepped closer to each other attempting to intimidate the other into backing down and then _it _happened.

Everything around them had become so…warm and before Kagome knew it she'd done it, she'd closed the gap.

…And it was _wonderful_.

Her heart _swelled up_ to a proportion that overwhelmed her and as a result she'd grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips into his harder.

…Then she felt him press back.

And her heart exploded.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/13/11**

**46&47. That's all for today, hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review =)**


	47. His Point of View

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 47: His Point of View

..**..

At first Sesshoumaru was so shocked that the breath in his lungs had promptly turned to dust. He'd been _this close_ to backing away from her but then he'd felt her delicate hand grasp his collar and her lips press harder against his.

As much as he tried to control himself, he found his composure faltering. His eyes fluttered shut, his mind clouded over, and his heart began beating inhumanly fast.

Instead of doing what his mind warned him was best for them both… he did what he wanted and kissed her back.

He lost himself

…and he loved it.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/13/11**

**Read and Review =)**


	48. Another Interruption

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]._ A bit of language in the next few updates._

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 48: Another Interruption

..**..

Kagome wove her hands into Sesshoumaru's locks as his arms encircled her waist. Both were oblivious to the turn of Sesshoumaru's door knob.

"Oi bastard, don't be so hard on her. It was partially my fault—" Inuyasha halted to see Kagome quickly jump away from his brother. He took in how close they'd been, Kagome's red stained cheeks, and Sesshoumaru's attempt to hide his need of oxygen.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled shutting the door violently behind him.

"I get it now…" He growled, glaring from Sesshoumaru to Kagome. "So I'm not good enough for you but _he_ is?"

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/15/11**

**Perhaps 2 more updates today? Inuyasha sure seems to have a knack for interrupting in my story lol.**

**Read and Review =)**


	49. Outbursts

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]._ A bit of language in the next few updates._

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 49: Outbursts

..**..

Kagome was taken aback by the hurt and anger in Inuyasha's words.

"Inuyasha I—"

"No, I don't want your pity!" He spit out venomously. "I thought…" he faltered for a moment, his voice losing some of its anger. "I was okay with being your friend because I—I know you deserve better… you're so pure and I've done a lot of bad stuff but—" His eyes narrowed at his brother as his tone grew upset again. "_But him?" _He seethed out behind clenched teeth. "He's nothing but a—"

Inuyasha's outburst was cut off abruptly… by Sesshoumaru's fist.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/15/11**

**Read and Review =)**


	50. Untold Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =]._ A bit of language in the next few updates._

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 50: Untold Secrets

..**..

"Shut your mouth." Sesshoumaru warned glaring down at his brother who was now sprawled out on the floor.

"Why!" Inuyasha yelled up at him. "She deserves to know! You afraid she won't look at you the same? This bank robbing shit is nothing compared to what's following you around."

Struggling to his feet, Inuyasha moved to strike Sesshoumaru back.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled as she quickly flew in between them.

Inuyasha glanced at her standing protectively in front of his brother and his heart broke.

"I'm done!" He shouted brokenly as he turned to leave. "I don't need any of you!"

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/15/11**

**Read and Review **

**I feel bad for Inuyasha =[**


	51. Resuming

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 51: Resuming

..**..

Kagome tried to run after Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Kagome pleaded. "I need to—"

"He needs time." Sesshoumaru interjected. "He'll return when he's calmed down."

Sesshoumaru was right but as the door slammed downstairs, marking Inuyasha's departure, Kagome didn't feel any less guilty.

"I never meant to…" She started.

"He knows." Sesshoumaru insisted, pulling her up against him. "He just cannot control his idiocy."

"That's not nice." Kagome whispered, blushing at their proximity. "I know you care about him."

"…perhaps." Sessohumaru admitted, his finger hooking underneath her chin—intent on continuing where they'd left off.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/18/11**

**Read and Review **


	52. Hopefully

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 52: Hopefully

..**..

"Wait." Kagome stopped him a mere millimeter before his soft lips brushed against hers.

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru asked still fully intoxicated by her closeness.

"He wasn't being an idiot just now."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted exasperated.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and blinked down at her a few times.

"I _don't_ know anything about you Sesshoumaru and the last time I tried to you pushed me away… so … are you ready to let me in now?" Kagome smiled hopefully.

Sesshoumaru considered it,_ really_ considered it.

"I… cannot." He finally decided, regretfully.

Kagome's smile slipped away.

"Well… then… we can't do this either."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/19/11**

**Read and Review **


	53. Friendship and Deserving

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 53 Part I: Friendship

..**..

Sesshoumaru dropped his arms from around her.

Although Kagome noticed that the movement was hesitant, he'd still done it and that told her all she needed to know. She didn't know why she would have even hoped that he'd let her in on his past. She was being foolish, obviously.

She stepped back and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"I guess we're better off being friends huh?" She asked faking a smile.

He seemed to stiffen more at her question and he quickly reined in the control that he'd lost far too easily earlier.

"Indeed." He uttered in agreement.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/20/11**

Chapter 53 Part II: Deserving

Kagome gently shut Sesshoumaru's door behind her as she left.

He could already hear her sniffling.

He could not ask her to be involved with him blindly but he didn't want her to know his past, he wished he didn't know what he'd done.

Besides she was right to refuse him. While everyone else could move on after the robberies were over, he couldn't and he would never ask her to share such a future with him. Inuyasha was right, she deserved more.

Sesshoumaru knew all of that but something in him that he fervently tried to ignore, hurt anyway.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/20/11**

**Author's Note: I just felt like putting these both up in one update, hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Review please =)**


	54. Distraction

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 54: Distraction

..**..

Two weeks had gone by.

Inuyasha was still gone, leaving the house eerily quiet.

Sango and Miroku took turns trying to lift everyone's spirits and relieve the tension.

Outwardly Sesshoumaru and Kagome pretended that night never happened and each tried to treat the other the way they previously had.

But inwardly it was all that they could think about. They were both in need of a distraction.

"We're robbing Western Lands Bank tomorrow." Sesshoumaru announced abruptly.

"That's a great idea." Kagome approved quickly.

"It's settled then." Sesshoumaru concluded walking away.

…

..

.

_"What?"_ Sango asked unbelievingly as Miroku gaped.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/21/11**

**Author's Note: On to the next robbery!... well soon lol.**

**Read and Review please + thank you. =)**


	55. Risks and Self Sabotage

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 55 Part I: Risks

..**..

"Are you sure about this?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru, hoping for him to change his mind.

"Would I have said it if I were not?" Sesshoumaru inquired, glaring from the corner of his eye.

Miroku could not understand it. This was so unlike Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was organized and strategic, planning and considering every angle before running head first into anything. It almost seemed as if he was aiming to do something risky. Making a decision so abrupt and impulsively was so—_so?—_well_... _Inuyasha! But he definitely couldn't tell Sesshoumaru that.

"I would hope not." Miroku decided was the best answer.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/21/11**

Chapter 55 Part II: Self-Sabotage

"You've got to talk Sesshoumaru out of this." Sango whispered.

"What makes you think I could?" Kagome asked.

"With Inuyasha gone, you're the only one he'd trust."

Kagome couldn't help her cynical laugh. "He does _not _trust me."She replied bitterly.

"But this is self-sabotage! We've never robbed a bank without Inuyasha and we haven't even mapped out the place. Look what almost happened last time!" Sango tried to explain.

"Everything will be fine Sango." Kagome assured, although she honestly wasn't certain nor concerned. She _needed_ this—the thrill, the excitement. Perhaps, it was self-sabotage?

"You've both gone mad." Sango groaned.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/21/11**

**Author's Note: I've done this once but I may start updating like this when my drabbles go together nicely. Let me know what you think!**

**Read and Review?**


	56. Choices

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 56: Choices

..**..

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome as she stood composed; dressed in all black, Inuyasha's mask, and carrying Inuyasha's gun.

"You said we're robbing Western Lands Bank." She replied haughtily.

"You are not —"

"Look Sesshoumaru, I'm coming alright?" Kagome affirmed, self-assured.

He continued glaring for a few moments and then just turned his back.

"You too afraid to even argue with me now?" She mumbled under her breath.

"This was your choice." He spoke aloud, walking towards the car.

She didn't know if he was referring to her choice to be a robber or the choice she'd made to refuse him.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/25/11**

**Read and Review, please. =]**


	57. Unprepared

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 57: Unprepared

..**..

Four darkly dressed beings sat silently in the car outside of Western Lands bank.

Miroku and Sango gave each other anxiety ridden side glances. Miroku hadn't had the time to perfect the best route for a getaway like he'd always done beforehand and Sango knew nothing about the intricacies of the bank. She didn't know where the safe was or where the money was being held and it was always her job to retrieve the cash in a timely fashion.

And Inuyasha's seat was empty.

They read each other's thoughts wordlessly.

'_This is going to go horribly.'_ They both agreed.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/27/11**

**A.N: Two updates today.**

**Read and Review, please. **


	58. Substitution

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 58: Substitution

..**..

Kagome took a deep breath. She was excited and scared and it was thrilling. This was _exactly _what she'd been needing. The last time she'd felt like this was… well… when she had been wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru was completely aware of how foolish this was. He was going against himself. Ignoring the part in his mind that urged him to control the situation and to do what was best. He wanted to take this risk, he wanted to feel… like he had that night.

_'And this is definitely the next best thing.'_ They both thought to themselves.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/27/11**

**Author's Note: Yes they both are looking for substitutes for the feelings they get when with each other and yes they have both temporarily turned into adrenaline junkies because of it, lol.**

**Read and Review, please. **


	59. A Voice

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 59: A Voice

..**..

Sesshoumaru's velvety tenor rang above the silence. "Monk, circle the block twice and meet us back here."

Miroku nodded sharply, putting on a determined face as he glanced at Sango one more time. She reciprocated with just as much determination.

As the car drove off, three sets of footsteps entered the Bank, three hearts thumped frantically, but only two reveled in the recklessness of it all.

Behind his mask Sesshoumaru smirked as the euphoria he'd been craving overtook him, his lips moved to speak…

"Hands up, this is a robbery!" A voice called out.

But the voice was not his.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/29/11**

**Review? Thanks.**


	60. Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 60: Unknown

..**..

Turning his back on the tellers, something he knew he shouldn't have the moment after he'd done it, Sesshoumaru's eyes joined Kagome's and Sango's to glance over the two extra masked individuals. At first he'd thought that one of them was his brother, the ragged edges and gruffness in the unknown male's tone as he announced their robbery was almost identical to Inuyasha's. For Sesshoumaru this already seemed to allude to an inevitable future confrontation between he and the masked man. Reminding him of his brother was never a good thing.

"Who the hell…?" Sango's voice trailed off in disbelief.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 11/30/11**

**A.N.: Anyone interested in this story still? Not getting many reviews anymore and its no where near complete =(**


	61. Making Moves

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 61: Making Moves

..**..

Bystanders and tellers glanced around with furrowed brows and identical questions each along the lines of _"What is going on?" _

Kagome winced. Her adrenaline rush was quickly dissipating due to the tense mistrust keeping the two separate robbing groups from making any moves.

"You—" She gestured to one of the _unknown_ males with the barrel of her gun. "Get the money."

When he suddenly yelled at a bank teller to open a safe, Kagome's adrenaline rush surged back full force.

Because the confrontation to get the money _back _from the other group was sure to be even more exciting.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/1/11**

**A.N.: To everyone that reviewed, thanks for the reassurance. I wasn't sure if the entertainment value of the story was still up to par but you've all helped to divest me of my worries =). As soon as real life permits it, I'll go back to updating 2 to 3 times throughout the day. ****Thanks Again Everyone!**

**-E.C.**


	62. Not Good Enough

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 62: Not Good Enough

..**..

As one rushed off to do Kagome's bidding, she and the Inuyasha-like male began crowd control. The gruff character barked out threats but what Sesshoumaru hadn't expected was for Kagome to join in threatening, using similar expletives.

When the orders left her innocent lips they sounded deliciously sinful and Sesshoumaru's eyes involuntarily turned away from the tellers for the second time.

Her new demeanor coupled with the tempting curves beneath her tight black outfit had him questioning his previous choice in nickname for her.

'Miko' would not do _at all._

_And the robbery wasn't doing it for him anymore either._

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/1/11**

**A.N.: Update #2 of today!**

**Sesshoumaru should know better than to get all distracted in the midst of a robbery ;). **

**Btw I loved writing this chapter, and ****I'd review it if I was you! =)**


	63. Little Red Button

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 63: Little Red Button

..**..

"Hey you! Hands up!" Sango's voice demanded as she sprinted over towards a teller. Jumping over the counter, she checked the spot below the desk where it looked like the teller's hands had just been "resting".

There was a little red button.

Her head snapped up, and wide eyes looked to Sesshoumaru who'd obviously not been paying attention. He'd been the closest to the teller and should've been the one to stop what had most likely just occurred.

"Hurry up with the money, we need to get out of here!" Sango cried loudly, "I think this guy signaled the cops!"

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/2/11**

**Update 1 of 2 (or maybe even 3)**

**A.N: You'll have to wait until after the robbery to find out explicitly who the other robbers are ;). There's too many witnesses to remove their masks or introduce themselves yet BUT I'll give some very big hints in the next few chapters because I'm not _intentionally_ trying to keep it a secret this long. =) Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW **


	64. Not a Game

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 64: Not a Game

..**..

All bets were off.

After making her announcement, Sango ran to help the guy retrieving the money. Frantically, they filled the bag with the last few dollars that they could grab.

Kagome paled as she finally remembered that this was not a game. This was a real life bank robbery where real life cops could come to drag them all away.

She, specifically, needed to avoid the cops indefinitely.

As Kagome hyperventilated, the blue-eyed gruff robber stormed towards the bank counter.

"It was you?" He asked rhetorically, glaring at the guilty teller.

Then he raised his gun—his _real _gun.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/2/11**

**Update 2 of 3.**

**Decided on 3 updates for today because I couldn't just leave it here right? (That'll be up a little later)**

**Read and Review please =)**


	65. A Scare

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 65: A Scare

..**..

A loud noise and screams startled Kagome out of disorientation. First she noticed her blue-eyed masked accomplice had disappeared and then she comprehended what the commotion had been.

Sango and the other male came running around the corner as Kagome spun around and prayed that she wouldn't see something she'd never be able to forget.

Sesshoumaru stood gripping the wrist of the gun wielding hand on the blue-eyed robber. The teller choked back tears.

"It misfired" The male insisted smirking beneath his mask and shrugging off the questioning gazes, "I was only tryna scare him."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/2/11**

**Update 3 of 3.**

**Read and Review please =)**


	66. Freeze

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 66: Freeze

..**..

Everyone snapped out of it when they heard the distant sirens. The cops were getting close. Sango burst through the bank doors first, glancing from side to side; she didn't see the getaway car anywhere.

"Monk's not here..." She whispered out weakly as everyone else joined her outside.

"Well our ride's right there!" The blue-eyed robber yelled, pointing down the street to a recklessly driving vehicle being trailed dangerously a few yards back by a cop car.

When the vehicle skidded to a stop, everyone rushed to get in.

"Stop right there!" A deeply disturbing voice called out.

Kagome froze.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/3/11**

**Read and Review please =)**


	67. Deeper Truths

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 67: Deeper Truths

..**..

"Kag—Miko get in the car!" Sango screamed.

"What the hell is she doing!" The blue-eyed robber yelled.

Everyone watched as the cop exited his vehicle and Kagome stood immobile.

She wasn't even breathing.

_'No—please no_' ran through Kagome's head.

When she felt a strong hand grip her arm, she was sure it was all over.

But then she heard the car door slam behind her and the getaway car screech as it took off with her inside.

"What just happened back there Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, still gripping her arm tightly and holding her close.

"T-that was my_… st-stepfather_."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/4/11**

**Did you guys see that coming? ;)... Plot twists for-the-win =)**

**Please review, thanks!**


	68. Withheld Information

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 68: Withheld Information

..**..

_'Her bruises came from an honor-less, woman-beating, dirty… cop?' _Sesshoumaru snarled inwardly.

"Let me get this straight…" The blue-eyed robber started, turning to face Kagome."Your dad was _that_ cop—

"_Step-_dad."

—And no one here knew that?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

...

..

.

"...pull the car over, we're throwing her out!"

The driver, although not as good as Miroku, had miraculously been skilled enough to evade the police cruiser driven by Kagome's stepfather. He immediately swerved over when his leader ordered it.

"No wait!" Kagome pleaded, ripping the mask off her face, "Don't do this!"

Gazing over her form contemplatively, the leader responded…

"Okay."

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/5/11**

**Update 1 of 2.**

**There's another big hint as to who the blue-eyed robber is btw ;). The reveal is next chapter. **

**I love reviews! =)**


	69. A Fatal Reveal

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 69: A Fatal Reveal

..**..

_"Okay?"_ The driver and the male robber holding the bag of money both questioned, confused.

"Yup." The blue eyed leader answered quickly, his eyes staring Kagome up and down. "Keep driving Jakotsu."

"Boss!" The two yelled in protest at the use of the driver's real name.

"Everything is fine." Their leader answered, removing his mask and offering Kagome a fatally charming smile. She gasped.

"The name's Bankotsu" His deep voice introduced. "He's Jakotsu, that's Suikotsu… now who might you be?"

Kagome wondered inwardly _'Were all robbers gorgeous or something?'_

"She's none of _your _concern." Sesshoumaru's baritone practically growled back… menacingly.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 12/5/11 **

**Update 2 of 2.**

**A.N: ****First Sesshoumaru and now Bankotsu? I think Kag's right, all robbers must be gorgeous =D**

**So there it is, only one person guessed right in the reviews! I almost made him Kouga for some of you lol but Bankotsu and his crew work well for the future plans of this story. Plus I kinda sorta love him. He's so dangerously dreamy o_O. _sighhh _**

**_If you're enjoying the story, leave a review. Thanks!_**


	70. Going Along for the Ride

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 70: Going Along for the Ride

...**...

"She's _your _concern then?" Bankotsu asked as Sesshoumaru's cold golden glare bore into him.

_'Sesshoumaru can't even let me in, of course I'm not his.'_ Kagome thought bitterly, '_And I don't need everyone hearing him reject me.'_

"Don't mind him, I'm Kagome." She answered quickly, in lieu of Sesshoumaru's answer.

"Alright Kagome" Bankotsu nodded, flashing another grin, "You can have my _full _attention."

Jakotsu and Suikotsu settled in for what was sure to be an eventful ride.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to slits and Sango, who noticed, hastily intervened.

"I'm Sango." She offered, removing her mask. "Where are we headed anyways?"

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/7/11****

****Update 1 or 2.****

****A.N.: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'd written ahead in this story (and finally gotten inspiration to write the next chapter of To Sip of Black Velvet). Then my computer decided to not autosave anything and shut off. Needless to say I was upset that all my hard work went down the drain and I just didn't feel like writing again for the rest of the day. I've still yet to begin rewriting/starting over the next chapter of TSBV. =(. ****

****But anyways here you go and I really hope you enjoyed it.****

****Review please.****


	71. To the Hideout

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 71: To the Hideout

...**...

Bankotsu thought he'd smooth-talked his way into their hideout.

Sesshoumaru had allowed it.

Although Sesshoumaru wished to be free of their presence, without Miroku his group was forced to rely on them.

He'd find a way to rid himself of them, and keep the money, later. This, he realized, could prove to be rather dangerous. The three men were all carrying loaded weapons while Sango and Kagome had no real protection. And although the other group was behaving amicably at present, he'd witnessed Bankotsu attempt to eliminate that bank teller. It'd been no accident.

The bloodthirsty group, couldn't be trusted.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/7/11****

****Update 2 or 2.****

**Reviews rock my socks you guys, don't let me down ;)**


	72. Missing

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 72: Missing

...**...

Sango watched the three guests make themselves at home in the safe house. An intimidating Suikotsu sat stiffly on the couch appearing slightly unnerved as Jakotsu, the prettiest man she'd ever seen, teased him.

Sesshoumaru who'd obviously not cared for the situation had disappeared and with him out of sight, Bankotsu began occupying his time with Kagome—or rather hitting on her mercilessly.

With everyone paired off, besides Sesshoumaru who she figured didn't count—he liked being alone, Sango couldn't ignore how much she truly missed Miroku, although she'd never let that lecher know… wherever he was.

She was worried…

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/8/11****

**Bankotsu is hitting on Kagome mercilessly! Get it? Because he's a mercenary in Inuyasha? haha! I'll stop now with my horrible puns. ^_^**

**Reviews rock my socks! So, you know...rock them for me? ^_^**


	73. Bold

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 73: Bold

...**...

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Bankotsu asked, inhaling a puff of his cigarette.

"You know the regular… drama, a bad home life, lots of stuff really." Kagome answered not fully wishing to disclose her past.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He inquired casually as his blue eyes blazed with heat.

"And you're incredibly bold, did _you_ know that?" She asked in return.

Bankotsu shrugged as a smirk played on his lips.

"A guy like me sees what he wants and takes it." He replied sinuously, "And I haven't come up empty handed yet."

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/8/11****

**Review for that smooth line Bank said, lol. ^_^**


	74. Tattoos

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 74: Tattoos

...**...

The empty space in Kagome's chest was still craving the excitement Bankotsu represented. And she wondered aloud something she'd wanted to know.

"What's with the tattoo?"

When Bankotsu had removed his mask she'd took in his intense cobalt eyes, tanned skin, alluring grin, the long black braid of his hair, _and _the amethyst four-pointed star tattoo in the middle of his forehead. It was hard to miss and the other two robbers possessed facial tattoos as well, though each different.

"Why, do you like it?" He asked, fingertips lightly stroking the unmarked skin of her forehead, "It's gang insignia dollface."

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/9/11****


	75. Changing the Odds

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 75: Changing the odds

...**...

Upstairs Sesshoumaru plotted ways to remove the other group. They'd have to be disarmed first, but even then the odds weren't in his favor. Sango could fight, rather fiercely he acknowledged, the nickname slayer did her justice but he was not sure how Kagome would react. She seemed to welcome the others, to trust them.

Sesshoumaru noted that even if Miroku were to return he'd be of little help. Though an excellent getaway driver, Miroku utilized words to avoid fighting.

Begrudgingly, Sesshoumaru admitted he needed Inuyasha.

Grabbing his jacket, he descended the steps intending to leave and begin the search.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/10/11****


	76. Vulnerability

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 76: Vulnerability

...**...

Bankotsu's hand fell from Kagome's forehead to caress her cheek, eyes gleaming with mirth as she allowed it. He was just about to lean in when…

"Kagome."

She inched away, at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice and Bankotsu's hand was left caressing nothing but air.

Eyeing him, Sesshoumaru uttered one word. "Leave."

Bankotsu smirked but left the room all the same.

Struggling with feelings that'd made him disrupt the scene and momentarily abandon his intention to find Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru searched for words that wouldn't leave him feeling vulnerable.

"Why didn't you inform us your stepfather was a cop?" He chose.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/15/11****


	77. That's it?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 77: That's it?

...**...

What?

That's all he had to say…_really?_

Kagome hadn't meant to get caught up in the moment with Bankotsu and she'd immediately felt extremely embarrassed of herself when Sesshoumaru's voice brought her back to her senses, but still—he wasn't even affected by it?

Bankotsu had been about to kiss her dammit!

He should have at least cared… maybe even felt jealous.

Kagome scoffed… of course he was only worried about having information withheld from him.

He wouldn't want to walk around with bruised pride.

_Why didn't she inform them?_

"I didn't have to tell you anything." She replied, curtly.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/22/11****

****Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been absent but real life took precedence. I finished my finals and came back for Christmas break... my dog passed away last Saturday and I've been more sad than I can really explain... I work full time on breaks between school... and my birthday was also yesterday even though I didn't really feel like celebrating. Basically, I've been having a rough time. But anyway, here's an update everyone. And for those waiting for To Sip of Black Velvet, that update will be soon as well. Thanks.****


	78. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 78: Jealousy

...**...

Sesshuomaru had already decided he didn't care. Her father was a cop, so be it, he would never send Kagome away at this point and she couldn't help who her father was… Sesshoumaru hadn't been able to help who his was either. He would, however, deal with the cop that dared to harm her later.

But as she turned to leave, dismissing the conversation altogether, the thought that she might return downstairs to Bankotsu ignited his ire.

"Why do you insist on acting foolish?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"I didn't have to tell—

"I'm _not_ speaking of that Kagome."

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/27/11****

~Update 1 of 2~


	79. What did he say?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 79: What did he say?

...**...

Kagome's brows furrowed.

"You know nothing of him."

_'Him?'_ Kagome quickly understood but couldn't believe _that_was his reason.

"I know nothing about you!" She countered.

"You cannot trust him."

"You don't know that and since you don't trust _anyone_, your opinion—

"Doesn't matter?_"_ He narrowed his eyes. "We both know that you're just trying to replace _me_Kagome. You've convinced yourself that I do not trust you and therefore do not _want_ you, so you'll take anyone who shows interest… Hn, it's pathetic." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kagome's face contorted in disbelief and anger, although somewhere inside... his words rang true.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/27/11****

~Update 2 of 2~


	80. Action

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 80: Action

...**...

Jakotsu sauntered into the kitchen looking for Bankotsu.

"Bank dear, what are you doing? Jakotsu asked, hands on hip. "Does that girl really have you forgetting our plans?"

"Plans can be changed Jak." Bankotsu replied straining to hear the others conversation. "Now go tell Suikotsu I'm not losing my mind. He's why your asking me this right, he's panicking?" He grinned knowingly.

"Poor Sui can't stand being in one place to long. He's just made for action." Jakotsu answered dramatically.

"There will be action Jak." Bankotsu promised. "But in the mean time… can't I get the girl too?" He smirked.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/28/11****


	81. FootinMouth Disease

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 81: Foot-in-Mouth Disease

...**...

Sesshoumaru hadn't meant it.

His anger had been building since she'd disallowed him to claim her in the car. And then she'd almost allowed Bankotsu to share in the affection that he'd been given. The taste of her belonged on his lips _only._

So when she'd compared him to Bankotsu and even called his opinion useless. He'd gotten defensive.

She wasn't pathetic. _He_ had tried to replace _her _by losing himself in an unplanned robbery. He was the cause of the whole present situation. _That _was pathetic.

He would've taken it all back but before he could…

The doorbell rang.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 12/31/11****


	82. Who's at the door?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 82: Who's at the door?

...**...

Humiliation. That was what Kagome felt.

_Pathetic? _

Trying her best to be angry, her mouth opened with the intent to yell back but no words were forthcoming. Instead a strangled, hurt noise escaped her throat and then she couldn't even stand to look him in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, hand outreached, when the doorbell sounded.

Evading his grasp, she headed for the door. Sesshoumaru followed close behind, silent, but in obvious discomfort.

Opening the door, Kagome actually smiled despite her sadness.

"You miss _us_?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

"Perhaps not you Inuyasha, but surely _everyone_ missed me." Miroku added, grinning.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/1/12****

****A.N.: Happy New Years Everyone! I decided to celebrate with the return of some missing characters.****

****Also, I haven't gotten many reviews for the last few chapters. So I'm hoping the "ask and you shall receive" thing might apply. I do love reviews and all. As always, thanks for reading! :]****


	83. Where have you been?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 82: Where have you been?

...**...

Inuyasha threw his arms around her.

He'd definitely missed Kagome and felt guilty since she probably thought he'd still been angry. He'd forgiven her not long after he'd left. He knew she couldn't help who she liked, even if it was his asshole of a brother. And who could really blame his brother? She was beautiful, and high-spirited. They'd all grown to like her so quickly.

But then a whole bunch of stuff had happened to keep him from getting back to them.

"You idiot! Where have you been?" Kagome laughed, as he swung her around.

"Mostly?" He answered sheepishly. "...jail."

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/2/12****

****Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are wonderful. Let's try that again =]****


	84. Waiting in Anticipation

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 84: Waiting in Anticipation

...**...

After Sango elatedly hugged Miroku, who then caressed her rather too intimately, and got hit upside the head like usual… Kagome herded everyone, excluding Bankotsu's group who avoided the reunion, into the living room to hear the tales of their two returning friends.

Inuyasha was told to go first since he'd been missing the longest and probably had more to say.

Inuyasha watched as anticipation grew in many wide eyes, and perplexed, noticed how tense Sesshoumaru and Kagome seemed before finally opening his mouth.

"Keh… my ass got into a fight and locked up, is all! No big deal, gheez!"

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/2/12 (update 2)****

****A.N: **I promise you'll get a better explanation about his missing time but I mean, that's Inuyasha for you lol. **

****I decided to put this one up tonight because I did leave it on a cliffy and also because I've been loving all the reviews. Thanks everyone! ****


	85. Bunkmates

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 85: Bunkmates

...**...

"So… you fought a guy who was messing with the girl you'd met… who looked like me?" Kagome asked after having goaded Inuyasha for details.

"Basically… "

"A girl huh?" Kagome asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. "That's why you were gone so long!"

Eyes growing wide, Inuyasha blushed. "No! I already told you, I got thrown in jail afterwards!"

"Mhmmm… _sure."_ Kagome replied slyly.

"Miroku's been rubbing off on you!" Inuyasha teased. "Speaking of whom… if I wasn't in jail, how else would I have run into him?"

Everyone's attention shifted.

"Miroku…" Kagome asked shocked. "_You _were in jail _too_?"

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/3/12 ****

**A.N. Nope that's still not all you'll find out about Inuyasha's time gone either but it'll come up again soon. For now though, Miroku is a better story teller. =]**

**Leave a review if you like this story!**


	86. Strategic Driving

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 86: Strategic Driving

...**...

"I'm assuming only one cop car made it to the bank, right?" Miroku asked. "…In the getaway?"

"Yeah…" Kagome fidgeted, remembering her stepfather's arrival and the fact that she'd need to inform Miroku and Inuyasha about that little bit of information soon.

"Was that your doing?" Sango questioned. "How'd you manage that?"

"Easy." Miroku answered leaning back on the sofa. "I tossed my mask and rammed the car into the rest of them."

Wide eyes… slack jawed expressions… and disbelief followed the admission.

Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"I know, when he first told me I gave him that look too!"

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/3/12****

**Some clarification: This story is not ending at 100 chapters! It could be 200, 300, 3421, I'm not sure lol. **

**Inuyasha hasn't noticed the other guys_ yet._ Only Kags and Sessh came to the door and then of course Sango came but the others stayed away. Bank and his gang don't know them so I doubt they'd want their presence to be known right off the bat to these "newcomers". But don't worry they will all meet soon, perhaps on good terms... perhaps on bad. You'll see! but I will say it doesn't seem like a good idea to catch Inuyasha off guard. lol =] **

**Make sure to review! They make me happy.**


	87. Fines & Making Bail

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 87: Fines & Making Bail

...**...

"I never could've evaded all those cops so I stalled them for you guys… made it look like an accident of course but they still arrested me and I've got a ton of fines. But I do rob banks, I've got the money." Miroku explained grinning. "I wasn't scared until they pushed me in a cell and Inuyasha was sitting there. For I second, I thought they'd caught us."

"You're both out of jail how?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha answered. "She bailed us both out."

"How'd you guys get away?" Miroku inquired.

"That…" Bankotsu announced, drawing attention. "Was our doing."

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/5/12****

****Don't forget to review!****


	88. Placating

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 88: Placating

...**...

Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a look before standing abruptly.

"Have we gotten loose-lipped since I left!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Bankotsu. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Inuyasha it's okay, they helped us." Kagome stated to placate him.

_"They?"_

On key, Jakotsu and Suikotsu entered.

Inuyasha balled his fists.

Miroku noticed a bulge, indicating Suikotsu's covered gun. "I'm sure there's an explanation for this Inuyasha." Miroku stated with pleading eyes that he stay calm.

"Come." Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder, obviously demanding that Inuyasha follow.

Inuyasha reluctantly came because he noticed Bankotsu move in tandem to take his place… right beside Kagome.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/16/12****

****Don't forget to review!****

****So... 11 days went by without an update. I'm sorry, I have no real excuse except that when I sat down to type, I kept writing other things besides the next chapter to this story. Hope you all can forgive. -E.C.****


	89. Control

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 89: Control

...**...

"What's going on? You're supposed to be in control!"

"The circumstances—" Sesshoumaru began before Inuyasha cut him off.

—I never thought I'd see the day you'd fuck anything up again!"

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru warned.

—And what's up with you and Kagome looking so tense? Why was that asshole all comfortable around her? I thought that you two—

Sesshoumaru pushed him into the wall. "Listen!"

Inuyasha shoved back but got quiet.

"At the time we needed them. They're armed and not to be trusted. I'm counting on you to help get rid of them, understood?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha agreed. "Now, about Kagome…"

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 1/17/12****

****Don't forget to review!****


	90. Inuyasha's Input

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 90: Inuyasha's Input

...**..

"Kagome, can we… talk?"

Sesshoumaru watched her look up at him, the anger still evident in her gaze. What was he doing? _Why had he decided to listen to his idiot brother again?_

Her shoulders were tense and her face set stiffly but she excused herself from the living room to come to him anyway.

Inuyasha laid a hand on his shoulder, whispering a good luck before strolling back towards the group. Hopefully, he'd keep his calm with the others like they'd talked about.

"What do you need?" Kagome mumbled, looking away from him.

"To tell you _everything,_" he answered.

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 3/29/12****

A.N: SoOo... it's been awhile huh? DX


	91. Apologize

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 91: Apologize

...**..

"Why? I still won't think Bank is a bad guy just because you're giving me more attention," she snapped.

"No. I —," Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows. He was about put his mistakes out in the open, did she have to make this so complicated? He sighed before starting over, "I'm sorry Kagome."

The words were met with the first eye contact she'd allowed since the conversation began.

" I meant nothing of what I said earlier and you were right, I can't expect you to trust my judgments about anyone… or me without letting you in."

...

..

"… Alright… I'm listening."

**Word Count: 100**

**Update 1 or 2.**

****Originally Posted 3/30/12****

A.N: So the next few chapters are flashbacks; not like Sessho telling the story but just how everything happened. And I've just been crazy busy everyone. I'm a very good student (not to toot my own horn haha) and I put a lot of effort into my edu. so my stories have to take the back burner during this stressful and last semester of undergrad college. With that said, I am going to try to at least update this story every 3 or 4 days and _hopefully_ get a chapter of TSOBV out of me too pretty soon (it's about halfway complete).

Oh and I'm thinking about making the chapters longer for this story. (100-500 words depending on how I feel)

But anywho! Don't forget to review.

-E.C.

_****Can someone who has this on story alert let me know if you're getting an alert when I update? Thankss****_


	92. Nice To Meet You

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 92: Nice to Meet you

_Flashback_

...**...

"Rin, you know father doesn't allow you to answer the intercom," Sesshoumaru said, gazing as his little sister struggled to reach the intercom button.

"But dad isn't here Sessho… _please, can I_?" She whined, her big brown eyes glistening as her bottom lip pouted.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the uncharacteristic smile that tilted his lips. There weren't many who could get that type of reaction out of him but Rin always could. She was truthfully his soft spot.

Instead of answering, he walked across the marble floor and lifted her up towards the intercom just as a buzz from whomever was at the gate sounded again.

"Who is it?" Rin practically giggled into the two-way speaker.

Sesshoumaru had to remind her to remove her finger from the intercom button so that they could hear the guest's reply. First there was static and then someone finally answered.

_"Uh… you all don't know me but uh… shit—"_

Sesshoumaru frowned, putting Rin down before pushing the button to speak.

"Leave our property now. We do not allow solicitation," he informed the man curtly, releasing the button and fully expecting no reply. Most people did not typically respond to his cold tone but to his surprise he heard the static that always proceeded a voice coming through the speaker.

_"What the hell are you talking about? Look, my name's Inuyasha and I need to speak with a uh… Touga Taisho. Is this–mansion-," he spit out the word venomously, " the right place or not?"_

"Rin, go upstairs to your room," Sesshoumaru immediately ordered in a clipped tone.

Rin didn't argue. She knew her older brother well enough to understand when he was being serious with her, which wasn't too often in comparison to how he acted with others, so she turned to scramble up the curved staircase. All-the-while though, she glanced back at him, watching as he pushed the button to open the front gate and strolled off towards the front door.

Sesshoumaru opened the door with a scowl on his face before the male on the other side could knock or ring the doorbell. He was already a man of few words but the sight that graced him on the other side of the door threatened to leave him speechless. He narrowed his amber eyes on the slightly younger guy standing on his doorstep, the slightly younger guy with _his _eyes and hair color. They were strictly a genetic trait in the males in his family line, he knew. Not even Rin shared his eye and hair color.

"Who are you?" he coldly asked the figure who was, to his utter irritation, scowling back at him.

"Inuyasha," the stranger answered, momentarily glancing passed Sesshoumaru and into the house as if looking for someone else before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Sesshoumaru again."And since you're obviously not old enough to be the old-man, I guess that would make you my asshole of a brother… Nice to fucking meet you."

**Word Count: 500**

**Update 2 of 2.**

****Originally Posted 3/30/12****

A.N: Second update today because I love you guys and do feel bad for leaving this story for so long. I hope you liked the 500 word length chapter. (it's the highest word length I think I'll let any chapter of this story be)

Don't forget to review.

-E.C.

_****Can someone who has this on story alert let me know if you're getting an alert when I update? Thankss****_


	93. Joking

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 93: Joking

_So maybe I lied when I said all the next chapters would be flashbacks lol._

...**...

" Needless to say, it was not a good first meeting."

"I would think not," Kagome stifled a giggle. Inuyasha could've handled things a little more tactfully but then he wouldn't have been the Inuyasha she loves. "And after that?"

"I accused him of lying and trying to steal our money. He, of course, reacted violently and was shown who was his better… one would think he'd remember that."

"Was that a joke?" Kagome laughed, "Shouldn't we be being more serious?"

"I do not joke woman," Sesshoumaru frowned, "Shouldn't you be listening?"

"Please…" Kagome smiled, tipping her head sardonically, "Continue."

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 3/31/12****

A.N: Back to the flashbacks next chapter. I'll probably update two days from now.

Don't forget to review.

-E.C.

_****Thanks for letting me know about the alert stuff =), I thought it was acting funny.****_


	94. My Father's Son

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 94: My Father's Son

_Flashback_

...**...

"Keh, I don't care if you believe me or not!" Inuyasha yelled picking himself up off the ground,"I don't want your fucking money although it is pretty ridiculous that I grew up with nothing and you got all of this," he gestured around them.

"I do not care how you grew up. My father has no other sons and if you're not here for money, you're wasting your time."

Inuyasha agreed,"You're right I'm not his son and he's not my father. He hasn't done shit for me. I'm not even sure he's aware I exist." There was a slightly hurt look that settled on Inuyasha's face, but quickly it dissolved away as if it had never happened. "Look, I didn't come here to become a part of your family. I'm just trying to get back what rightfully belongs to me. Well, what belonged to my mother."

Sesshoumaru's expression remained one of indifference and Inuyasha sighed. "Here's my phone number," Inuyasha murmured, taking out a piece of paper from the back pocket of his blue jeans.

After a moment Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed it.

"My mom's name was Izayoi. Just let your dad know I'm looking for a necklace. I think he'll know what I'm talking about."

And with that Inuyasha turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru stood at the door a little longer and watched him go. He wasn't an idiot. It was more than obvious that Inuyasha was his father's son… if not for his appearance, Sesshoumaru still would have known by his personality. He could not have falsely played the role.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the number in his hands as he shut the front door behind him, deciding that he would definitely be confronting his father. And he wondered. What other secrets might the older Taisho be hiding?

**Word Count: 300**

****Originally Posted 4/2/12****

A.N: I almost forgot I promised an update today... But I didn't! So we're cool :D.

Don't forget to review.

-E.C.


	95. A Distant Relationship

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 95: A Distant Relationship

_Flashback_

...**...

His father denied everything when Sesshoumaru confronted him, appearing to shrug off the matter as if it were inconsequential and crumbling up the paper with Inuyasha's number on it before throwing it into the trashcan of his home office.

But Sesshoumaru had seen it.

He'd seen the slight cringe on his father's face at the mention of Izayoi's name and the larger one at the mention of her and his apparent son. He'd witnessed the widening of his father's eyes, the barely hidden anxiety, when he'd spoken of the necklace and how Inuyasha had thought his father would know of what he was speaking of.

Touga Taisho was lying.

And Sesshoumaru was going to find out why.

Perhaps it was because this was getting to him on an even more personal level. Sesshoumaru and his father had never been close. There had always been something blocking them from making any kind of real emotional connection, something there that had always made Sesshoumaru wary of the man he called father.

Yes, he respected him. Touga had come from nothing and built himself up. He was invested in and owned parts of almost anything you could name though primarily, he'd made his fortune by owning banks. It was an inspirational story that the media loved to describe, a rags to riches fairytale that Touga Taisho rarely spoke of.

"With hard work anyone can do as well as I have," was the only commentary his father ever gave, even to him.

Sesshoumaru had always been closer to his mother, had always found acceptance from her when he'd gotten nothing from his father… and she'd died giving birth to Rin six years ago. And somehow knowing now that all this time Touga had hidden everything from her…

Well that was what really angered him.

**Word Count: 300**

****Originally Posted 4/7/12****

A.N: Only one day later then I'd planned. B)

Don't forget to review.

-E.C.


	96. Not a Happy Story

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 96: Not a Happy Story

...**...

"I'm very sorry about your mom," Kagome said softly.

"It's fine, even back then I had made my peace with it and I had Rin to remind myself of her," Sesshoumaru explained.

"I'd love to meet your sister."

Kagome noticed his eyes grow melancholic in response before he seemed to focus on her again.

"This is not a happy story Kagome. It only grows worse from this point on," Sesshoumaru informed solemnly.

"I understand," Kagome replied.

He nodded once.

"I retrieved Inuyasha's number and called him," Sesshoumaru continued, "We made plans to meet at a coffee shop outside of town…"

**Word Count: 100**

****Originally Posted 4/12/12****

A.N: Because this is only 100 words the next piece will come quicker :). Oh and this story has reached 100 reviews! :D Thankssss!

Don't forget to review.

-E.C.


	97. The Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 97: The Coffee Shop

_FlashBack_

...**...

At the coffee shop, Inuyasha began explaining how he came to know about the relationship between his mother and Touga. His mother had lived in an old house on the outskirts of town, away from the city, and probably the prices of living there as well. Inuyasha had gone back there on a whim, explaining that he'd had nowhere else to turn to after he'd fled his last foster home. He wasn't even sure he knew where it was, he'd been so young the last time he'd been there, and he wasn't even sure the dilapidated home would have still been standing. It turned out that it was.

Feeling slightly nostalgic, he'd rummaged through the old house, perhaps looking for a piece of his past, something to hold on to, when he accidentally found a battered old journal. It'd been hidden underneath a loose wooden floorboard that his foot had broken through.

It was like finding his mother's heart.

Sometime before she'd begun the journal, she'd been disowned. She spoke of it only vaguely in the beginning, without resentment or bitterness but with a sadness that had seemed to embed itself within the journal's pages. Her parents had been against her choice to pursue her dreams of dancing and had left her to starve and come to her senses. Apparently, she never had.

At first hopeful entries about auditions were numerous, almost all followed-up by an 'I'll get it next time' kind of determination but slowly those entries grew less and his mother began writing about working at restaurants or temp agencies. The melancholy tone of those entries, nearly suffocated him, as he read on. It never lessened until he turned the page and found himself reading about a man his mother had begun seeing. His name was Touga Taisho.

**Word Count: 300**

**Originally Posted 4/14/12**

_A.N. Next chapter will be an assortment of Izayoi's journal entries. It's gonna be hard to write up a whole relationship in only 500 words o_O... even if I do get to take some leaps between events but hopefully I can do it :D! ...and you know, at least be partially convincing. :P_

_Don't forget to Review!_

_E.C._


	98. Izoyai's Journal Entries

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 98: Izoyai's Journal Entries

_FlashBack_

...**...

_Someone saw me dancing today. He worked in the building that they were holding the audition in and approached me when it was over. He asked to take me to lunch. He was handsome with glowing golden eyes and downy silver hair… and he was so confident. He introduced himself as Taisho, Touga._

_I said yes._

_. . ._

_There have been two months of outings with Touga. Tonight we met up at a restaurant and talked about our aspirations. I never thought I'd meet anyone who wanted their dreams to come true more than myself but I think maybe I have in Touga. He's so driven… and strong and brilliant. He's so determined to make it that I know one day he will. I have faith in him. When I told him that… he kissed me and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy! I can only hope that maybe in the future whether he makes it or not… we'll still be together then. I think I might be falling for him._

_. . ._

_I can't believe six months have gone by! Touga met me at my favorite place today. The weather was too cold so we couldn't swim in the lake but we sat on the dock and conversed. He saw my necklace… well I'm pretty sure he'd seen it before but today he actually asked me where I got it. He said he'd never seen anything like it… and I told him. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I've never told anyone about being disowned, about that necklace being a legacy that I wonder if I'm no longer good enough to be a part of. I always thought whoever I told would pity me but Touga only asked to see me dance again. I smiled and danced right there on the dock. He watched me and afterwards said he loved it when I danced… and then he said he loved me. I think my heart burst. I told him I loved him too._

_. . ._

_For the past few weeks Touga has changed. He seems so stressed and I asked if he wanted me to come to his place but he answered like he always does. He isn't proud of his home and doesn't want me to see him in it. It's something I've gotten use to, never going there, so I invited him over instead. He kept talking about an idea that he has and was trying to get started but how no one would give him capital. I tried to help him come up with a solution but couldn't and before I knew it he was demanding that I get in touch with my family and get the money that way. I was shocked. We fought about it after I firmly told him no. He was furious and left._

_. . ._

_It took him some weeks but Touga apologized. He said he understood that my family was not an option and that he'd just been so stressed. He brought roses and groceries to make me dinner. He was so sweet and… I ended up letting him stay over. It was amazing. I never knew it could have been like that. He left sometime this morning. I can't wait to see him later tonight._

_. . ._

_Touga never came and I can't reach him. I'm trying not to overreact about it but I noticed my necklace is missing too. I could've just misplaced it... I'm probably just letting my mind get away from me. He's busy. He'll call me back soon, I'll find my necklace, and we'll laugh about this. I know it. _

**Word Count: 600**

**Originally Posted 4/21/12**

_A.N. So there's some of her journal entries and I couldn't relay a relationship in 500 words after all haha, but 600 isn't so bad if I might say so myself BD._

_Don't forget to Review!_

_E.C._


	99. Never Found

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 99: Never Found

_FlashBack_

...**...

That was the last entry. Inuyasha flipped through the rest of the pages and found them empty. There was nothing. No end to the story, nothing about himself or his birth... but it took only moments to tie his birthday to the date of one of the entries.

There was a span of nine months. This Touga was his father... and he _knew _he'd heard that name before.

Pushing that to the back of his thoughts, he continued to search the house. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a box of photographs. And even better, they were dated.

Photograph after photograph, some so young that she'd still been with her family, and his mother always had the necklace on. It was some kind of pink jewel, he'd never seen anything like it. It was probably rare or maybe he didn't recognize it because he wasn't particularly affluent? Nevertheless, as he looked, her face aged and the necklace remained.

Then suddenly there was a large gap in the dates on the back of the photos and in the next one, the necklace was gone. Soon Inuyasha started showing up in photos too.

...He knew the end of the story.

**Word Count: 200**

**Originally Posted 4/23/12**

_A.N.: So that's how Inuyasha found out about Touga and his mother as well as the necklace. _

_We'll be back at the coffee shop next chap. to see what Sessh has to say all about it._

_Don't forget to Review!_

_E.C._


	100. Working Together

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 100: Working Together

_FlashBack_

...**...

"It was obvious to me that Touga took it," Inuyasha said, "I don't know if my mom ever tried to get it back but after a while I decided I would. Too many nights spent watching television with my friend and seeing Mr. Bigtime banker and everyone's fucking inspiration pop up. It's a fucking joke! He's nothing but a thief, eh… no offense," Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck.

Sesshoumaru merely shurugged so he continued.

" I know Touga most likely sold it but I felt like I owed it to my mom to at least say something."

"How much was it worth?" Sesshoumaru asked, sipping some of his black coffee.

" Not sure but probably a lot since she came from a good family."

"Have you tried contacting them?"

"Hell no! They disowned her and after she died it's not like they took me in. They had to have been informed. I didn't even know I had family, that seems to be happening a lot actually," Inuyasha scowled, "Why would I ever contact people like them?"

"I suppose you would not," Sesshoumaru agreed before broaching a new subject.

"How did your mother die?"

"…She drowned," Inuyasha answered looking away and sounding far less gruff than normal, "She said she was only going to be out for a little while. I was seven and she couldn't afford a babysitter. I ended up being alone for days… until the police came knocking on the door."

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said somewhat inelegantly. Besides for Rin he wasn't the comforting type. After a few moments the solemn expression washed off Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru had a thought, "By any chance, is your mother's birthday June eighth?"

Inuyasha frowned,"…Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My father's safe. I've never seen the last two numbers, however, the first are six and eight," Sesshoumaru shrugged, "It was a hunch. If he has anything hidden, shady business deals or papers he doesn't want to be seen, perhaps even a necklace, I'm sure they would be in there. What year was your mother born?"

"Your father is a prick. He was obviously having an affair with my mother and then he stole from her and has the nerve to use her birthday as his safe combination? That's so fucking sick…." Inuyasha growled before answering," …1973."

"He is," Sesshoumaru had to agree, "I'll find out for you what I can."

**Word Count: 400**

**Originally Posted 4/29/12**

_Don't forget to Review!_

_E.C._


	101. Tonight's the Night

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 101: Tonight's the Night

_FlashBack_

...**...

Two nights of Touga staying up late in his office pushed back Sesshoumaru's attempt to break into his safe. Every time he saw his father in the mean time, he had to physically calm himself. The man was a fraud and part of Sesshoumaru had somehow always known. The distance between them made so much more sense now.

"Go to sleep Rin," Sesshoumaru said, tucking the little girl into bed. His father had gone to his bedroom some time ago and tonight would be the night he tried to find out any information he could to give Inuyasha. He hoped that he'd just find the necklace. In his opinion, his father deserved to be apprehended for committing the crime but Sesshoumaru wasn't sure they'd be able to prove anything anyway. The necklace would probably just give Inuyasha some kind of peace.

"You going to sleep too?" Rin asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Soon enough."

"Well then sweet dreams and… d-don't let the bed bugs bite," she said shifting in her covers.

"You do not have bed bugs Rin," Sesshoumaru frowned.

"But Shippou… at school, he said they're _everywhere!_ And that you can't escape and-

Sesshoumaru stopped the frantic girl.

"I'd not allow bugs anywhere near you Rin."

"…Promise?"

He nodded and she smiled.

"Now, sleep."

"Okay… Goodnight Sessho, love you."

"Goodnight Rin," he said, patting gently atop her head.

Closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru turned out of Rin's room to walk down the hall to his own where he promptly grabbed a flashlight he'd already placed on his desk.

As he began making his way down the curving staircase, he looked back to make sure his father's bedroom door was still closed.

Swiftly, he made it to the darkened office.

6-8-7-3, and the safe opened up easily.

**Word Count: 300**

**Originally Posted 5/2/12**

_A.N: So the next two weeks are gonna be hectic for me and I really need to focus and get some work done. However, I will update this story say... halfway through my busy schedule? Or even twice if I can fit it. I was hoping to get a chap of tsobv done before this craziness begun but it didn't happen :( so that'll come sometime afterwards._

_I also just want to say thank you to everyone who reads & reviews/ puts any of my stories on alert/ etc. I really appreciate you guys! *tears up* lol. But really, you're all great :)_

_E.C._


	102. Unexpected Find

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 102: Unexpected Find

_FlashBack_

...**...

Crouching in front of the safe, Sesshoumaru shined the flashlight. The first thing that caught his eye was a gun. They were rich, so this made sense to him. Of course his father would want something for protection just in case. He pushed it to the side.

He didn't see any necklace and there were a bunch of papers but his eyes focused in on something else completely. There were… photos.

Picking some up, eyebrows furrowed, he went through them.

They were of Touga and a woman he immediately realized was Izayoi.

…There were ones of a younger Inuyasha too.

**Word Count: 100**

**Originally Posted 5/9/12**

_A.N: Finals suck so much. I wrote this amped up on coffee and red bull at 1:30 a.m. so if it doesn't make sense... I'm sorry lol. I will still try to get that second one done if I can still think properly in the next few days._

_-Your friendly neighborhood author, E.C._


	103. He always knew?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 103: He always knew?

_FlashBack_

...**...

A creaking noise interrupted Sesshoumaru's perusal and he turned to see the shadowed figure of his father standing inside the darkened office… watching him. He immediately stood and threw some of the photos he'd just uncovered to the floor at his father's feet.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru seethed.

His father's eyes darted down momentarily, _barely_, before looking back up to Sesshoumaru's face.

"Hn, so it's you then," his father answered, " I wasn't sure if it was you or Inuyasha."

"You've known about him all this time," it was a statement, not a question. The proof was lying in a heap on the floor.

"Not until after Izayoi's death," Touga answered firmly.

"You cheated on my mother not long after she'd just had me. You're a fraud, a coward, and a thief. You knew you had another child and watched him grow up virtually homeless," Sesshoumaru charged, not hiding the disgust from his voice, "What kind of man are you?"

His father lifted his chin arrogantly.

"A very important man if you haven't already noticed," Touga remarked snidely, "Your time to judge me will come but for now you will let me tell this story boy. I've been carrying around this burden for ten years… I rather think it's about time I get it off my chest."

Sesshoumaru merely glared and his father continued, looking off towards some random corner in the room.

"It was not my intention to have an affair but if you'd seen her… " His father began wistfully, "I don't think anyone could've ever compared to her. I loved her. I loved Izayoi in my own way, that much is true," Touga took a moment to glance Sesshoumaru's way, frowning, " If it wasn't for you I know I would have left your mother for her. But even back then I knew I'd be someone someday and my image was already important to me. It's the only reason I married Aiko when she got pregnant with you in the first place. A shame really…"

Sesshoumaru felt his fists clench in anger but didn't say anything to his father's comment. He would listen to this, if only to allow the hatred in his heart to grow and fester like disease. He didn't want to have any connections to his father when this was over. Hate would not be a strong enough word to describe what he felt.

**Word Count: 400**

**Originally Posted 5/10/12**

_A.N: Yes i did just write this and yes Touga is turning out to be the biggest freakin jerk in the world... and YES I do need to be studying D: but this happened anyway because I obviously have a problem._

_Oh yeah and btw... THIS STORY WAS NOMINATED IN THE DOKUGA 1ST QUARTER AWARDS FOR BEST ACTION ADVENTURE. Was I shocked? HELL YES I WAS lol. THANKS TO ANY WHO NOMINATED IT! I should get over on Dokuga but I'm afraid if I sign in over there I'll never get any work done. I was just trying to live up to putting these 2 updates up like a promised and still somehow ended up checking the nom list over there today. I was pleasantly surprised though, so thanks everyone! :)._

_-E.C._


	104. Contact

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 104: Contact

_FlashBack_

...**...

"It was fated to end from the moment it began," Sesshoumaru's father continued, not skipping a beat. "I had to come to my senses eventually and when she wasn't willing to help me I figured it was a better time than any other."

Sesshoumaru eyed the pictures on the floor. Izayoi had looked genuinely happy in them… his father too if he was being honest with himself. And from what Inuyasha had told him, he couldn't fathom how his father had done what he did.

"I was more brash in those days so I did what it took to further my goals and tried to forget about her. I sold her necklace and moved forward. A few years later though… when I was quickly on my way up the social ladder, I bought it back. It was on a whim and I didn't know why. I kept it to myself, thought of it as a momento of the past. I knew what my life was and what it wasn't. I regretted some of my mistakes but I was relatively content enough. It was nearly eight years later when she contacted me asking to meet again, not the other way around."

**Word Count: 200**

**Originally Posted 5/14/12**

_A.N: As always I hope everyone is enjoying this and me unraveling the past. :) _

_-E.C._


	105. Error

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 105: Error

_FlashBack_

...**...

"All she wanted was her necklace back, either it or the money it was worth, and perhaps it was because I was too shocked at hearing her voice again after so long that I said too much, but I made a error, didn't deny knowledge of it or her," Touga let a small sardonic smile tilt his lips, "She was recording our conversation, always was a smart woman. She threatened to expose me."

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a moment to bask in his father's mistake. Never once had he heard Touga own up to any kind of oversight and he was overly pleased to know that Touga had made a mistake in this particular situation.

Touga's smile faded away in the face of his son's amusement.

"To say that I was infuriated by her attempt at blackmailing me into complying would be an understatement. I may have given her what she wanted had she not done so. She should have known better. I outwardly agreed to meeting with her at the time and place that she set but I never intended to give her anything. She was deluded if she thought anyone, even herself, could force my hand under any circumstances."

**Word Count: 200**

**Originally Posted 8/1/12**

_A.N: Extreme writer's block is my only excuse. I'm hoping that doing these drabbles will force inspiration to come. So expect ultimate sporadicness in updating. _

_Hope you enjoyed nonetheless :)_

_-E.C._


	106. Unexpected Changes

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 106: Unexpected Changes

_FlashBack_

...**...

"That late November day will be forever engraved in my mind; from the brisk nearly winter winds to the dismal grey sky, the smell of salt on the air and the tumbling of the tide against the bank. As I approached Izoyai with every intention of intimidating her into regretting her scheme, she was standing on the dock facing away from me, hair whipping in the wind, staring out at the lake,_ our_ lake."

Touga actually sighed.

"I should've never agreed to meet her. Especially not alone, not there in that place of memory, where she'd smiled so often and I'd loved her. It was all so new and yet exactly like it had been."

"When she turned to face me she looked just as I remembered her. A part of me had always wondered if what I'd done had broken her, if she'd changed. But she was the same, too much the same. It was startling how urgently I'd wanted her again, how quickly my own goals changed."

"I promised to give her anything, everything she'd asked for and more, all that she could have ever wanted. All she had to give me in exchange… was herself."

.

..

...

"She refused."

**Word Count: 200**

**Originally Posted 8/3/12**

_Liked it? Hated Touga? Loved Izoyai's refusal. Let me know. :)_

_-E.C._


	107. If only

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 107: If only...

_FlashBack_

...**...

"So you thought to restart your affair and to turn your back on my mother and I again," Sesshoumaru scoffed bitterly. "And you presumed that the way to go about it was to _buy_ Izoyai like some common _whore _after all that you'd done, all that you'd cost her," a humorless laugh escaped his throat, "How misguided and vain. You were as much of a fool then as you are now old man."

"And you know nothing of life or love _boy_!" Touga sneered. "You've been a spoiled and arrogant _brat _your entire life. You're what, a mere nineteen years of age and you think you know something of the world, that you would have done different than I, that you are _better_? Ridiculous_._ But I suppose I have your _late _mother to thank for instilling in you those kinds of delusions, don't I?" Touga mocked, "And Izoyai—she was the fool to refuse!" he spat, "If she'd only accepted…" he paused, voice calming strangely, losing it's edge, "It was a mistake, what happened next. If she'd only listened to reason."

Sesshoumaru's glaring eyes widened, taken aback by his father's shift in emotions, his pleading tone, "_What did you do_?"

**Word Count: 200**

**Originally Posted 8/6/12**

_ I'm pretty sure the next chapter is gonna be a longer one. Can there be flashbacks within a flashback? I think so. :)_

_-E.C._


	108. The Only Day

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 108: The Only day

_Flashback within a flashback _

...**...

.

.

..

.

_ "What do you mean, no?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Exactly what I said."_

_._

_._

_._

Words of bewilderment and resentment are leveled against smugness and self-assurance. Love that once was_ still is_, even if stained by betrayal and lies and theft, but love has nothing to do with anything for Izoyai.

Hardened by suffering, broken heartedness, and the need to provide for the only piece of him that's still okay to love, she turns away from the man she once knew because he has come with _nothing_.

Neither necklace or money, and she should've _known_ he'd never give her what she needed. _Had he ever before? _

Hurriedly she tries to make her way, distance herself from the pier, put distance between her aching heart and the lingering traces of the effect he'll _always_ have on her—_she'll never let him in again, becomes her mantra on repeat_—and her name yelled in his voice clashes against her armoured ears.

Full and overrun by the bloated disease of rejection, a man who has never really learned what no is—_he could never have become successful if he had_—Touga reaches out, forceful about the things he wants, and he wants her. A little too rough, a little too angry, he yanks at her jacket and she can't manage to stay upright.

Each day is hardly any different than the last. Separated by different decisions, different events, different mistakes and Touga will remember this day as the only one that truly existed.

As the World tilts, Izoyai will see Touga try to catch her fall. But even now as the jagged shoreline comes up to meet her the distrust is too strong. Unconsciously, her body will twist away.

Izoyai will fall and a jagged rock to the skull will extinguish her light.

Touga will cry

—and then panic.

**Word Count: 300**

**Originally Posted 8/30/12**

_So as you can see I wrote this in a different style & different voice than I typically write in this story but for some reason detailing words and action and all that in what's essentially a murder scene - though by accident- was just not what I wanted to do. I like it this way. _

_Let me know how you feel about it. (And also this is something close to my poetic voice so let me know if everything is clear) :)_

_-E.C._


	109. What to say

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 109: What to say

_Flashback _

...**...

"When she first hit the ground… I didn't know," Touga continued on with unfocused eyes, as if he were telling the story to himself. His words were hollow and quiet and Sesshoumaru found himself shocked into silence. "I thought—I assumed she was just unconscious but then… I saw the blood. It was thick and dark under her head and I tried to shake her awake but she wouldn't stir. I—I cried with her cradled to me… her body was so limp. I felt her pulse die beneath my fingers."

"I grabbed at my cell phone, frantic to call 9-1-1 but I accidentally smeared blood on the screen and then I noticed my hands," Touga looked down at his hands now as he spoke, "…and my clothes, were sticky with _her_ blood, and that's when it hit me. _What would I say_? I'd gone unchauffeured, to a lake in the godforsaken winter to meet her! We were the only ones there… we'd been all alone! And she—the reason I was there was because she'd been trying to _blackmail _me. I didn't know where the tape was. It would look like…" Touga trailed off, shaking his head.

"I hadn't meant to pull her that hard or knock her off balance or anything. I just wanted her to listen… I just didn't want her to leave. It was an accident… but if they found that tape, the way it looked… who would believe me? It would seem like murder… maybe even premeditated. All the evidence would point to it."

"My hands were shaking and I panicked. Instead of 9-1-1, I dialed the only person I could think of. The only person who I thought might be able to help. He was an associate… and a detective at the police department."

**Word Count: 300**

**Originally Posted 9/3/12**

_No reviews for the last chapter? Is that a bad sign? I hope not lol. Here's another chapter. I'd love to know your reaction to all of this, thus far :)_

_-E.C._


	110. Advisor

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko. =].

-RagTag Robbers-

Chapter 110: Advisor

_Flashback_

**Warning: This chapter is slightly morbid.**

...**...

"He said that it would cost me and I said it didn't matter. He advised me, told me to calm down and do what he said, that he would handle the rest if I could just focus. "

"I went through all the steps systematically, tried to ignore what it was I was really doing."

"He had me go through her pockets. She hadn't brought the tape with her but he said that it wouldn't be a problem. He had me take her cell phone and chuck it in the water and made me check under her nails, even though I'd told him we hadn't fought… sometimes I wonder if he believed me or if he thought I'd really killed her."

"The whole time I couldn't even stand to look at her face. "

"He said that the blood mostly ending up on me was a good thing… that I could move the rock closer to the edge and no one would know she'd be laying where she was. They'd think she slipped. And then he had me put her in the water."

"Carrying her was…" Touga trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"…He said that she'd float, that since it was seawater and it was cold that it wouldn't be too long before someone discovered her and that he'd make sure he was the one covering it when the time came."

"Then we talked about how much I would compensate him as I drove home."

"It was luck that neither you or your mother saw me when I came in. I wouldn't have noticed anyway… I think I was in shock. I didn't even realize where I was until I threw up in the shower."

.

.

.

With Touga distracted, lost in thought, he didn't notice what Sesshoumaru was doing.

**Word Count: 300**

**Originally Posted 9/10/12**

_My gawsh, I didn't enjoy writing that. It made me feel gross. Touga's associate advising him on the phone was so nonchalant about it... disgusting. Any reactions?_

_-E.C._


End file.
